The Prophecy of the Powerful 3
by Darci the Thespian
Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Nico must go on a dangerous quest for the gods and goddesses of Mount Olympus. Most of the characters are Rick Riordan's.
1. A New Quest

Percy yawned and closed his eyes. The Poseidon cabin was empty and quiet. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" He called. It was nearly one in the morning. Grover walked in. "Chiron would like to speak with you." Percy nodded, and grabbed Riptide on his way out. He was surprised to see Nico and Thalia there too. Chiron was talking with Annabeth, who seemed mad about something.

Chiron cleared his throat as Percy sat next to Thalia who nodded hello. Nico was a little friendlier, with a mischievous grin and a head tilt. Chiron began to speak. "The Gods and Goddesses of Olympus wish to speak to you three. You three are the more powerful demigods. However, it is still a quest. So, who would like to lead?" Percy was concentrated on Annabeth, though. She had her arms crossed, and a frown on her face. When Thalia volunteered and went up to the attic, he approached her.

"Something wrong, Annabeth?" "It's a quest." "So?" "So, only three can go. I can't." "Um, okay?" "Listen Seaweed Brain! Something bad might happen to you out there! I have a really bad feeling about this! Be careful, please." When Percy promised he would be careful, she threw her arms around him. "Thanks," she whispered. Thalia came back, with a weird expression on her face. "What is it?" asked Chiron. Thalia nodded and recited.

"_The powerful mortal three will report for a task_

_Beware the hidden danger within the mask_

_For nothing will be safe when it sets off for flight_

_Guard yourselves both day and night_

_One side will be gone for good_

_And death would be seen underneath its black hood_."

Nico and Percy glanced at each other. "So, there is a mask cloaked figure that will either eliminate all of us, unless we eliminate it?" asked Percy. Chiron nodded. Thalia sighed. "I wish it said more about the task." "Well, we are going to find out at Olympus, right?" Chiron nodded and dismissed them to bed. They would start in the morning.

As Percy tried to get some sleep, he experienced an awful nightmare. He was standing on a rock in the middle of the sea. Thalia and Nico were in a boat. The boat was sinking, and being tossed and turned in the rough sea. As Percy tried to help, it got worse and worse. The boat cracked and Thalia and Nico fell into the sea.

Percy, Thalia, and Nico all awoke with a start.


	2. To Mount Olympus

Percy met up with Thalia and Nico in the morning. "Did you have the dream?" Thalia asked, and Percy nodded. After a brief discussion, it turned out that they had variations of the dream. Thalia's dream was of Percy and Nico on a plane, and them falling. Nico's dream was of Percy and Thalia running in an underground maze, and the maze collapsing. All three of them were shaken.

Percy said his good-bye to Annabeth right before they departed. Annabeth was still displeased, but she didn't say anything. They hugged and Percy gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Percy, Thalia, and Nico headed to the Empire State Building. They were all very excited, yet kind of worried. Premonition seemed to be the cause of this unease.

Riding the elevator up to the 600th floor, Thalia gave a shaky smile. "Let's see what our quest is." They walked through Mount Olympus to where the gods and goddesses were. The three of them stood in front of the twelve Olympians. Thalia stood tall and strong, Nico was looking at his feet, and Percy was surveying the Olympians to examine their mood. They all looked a little anxious. Hestia smiled at them from her place near the fire. Apollo was listening to his iPod, while Artemis kept glaring at him. "Pay attention!" she exclaimed, although Apollo just ignored her.

Zeus walked up and spoke to them. "We need your help. A new enemy has risen up. Hades has sent us a distress call. You must report to him."

They were immediately dismissed. As they rode down the elevator, Percy was annoyed. "Couldn't they just tell us to go to Hades?" "That may have been a bad message. Also, maybe they didn't want anyone to know they needed Hades's help." Thalia explained. Nico had a sour expression on his face. "Let's not forget who save the battle when Kronos-Luke was attacking!"

Sighing, they all quickly made the journey to the Underworld. Thalia would occasionally mutter and shake her head. Nico would concentrate and think. Percy was just confused about the whole business.

Finally, they stepped down into the Underworld.


	3. The Underworld and Back

Percy and Thalia followed Nico down to Hades's castle. Hades met them out front. "What are you doing here?" thundered Hades. "You are needed elsewhere! You are needed in Olympus!" Nico stepped forward. "We went to Olympus, but they said that you needed us." Hades glared at them. "I told Hermes that they needed to go talk with the Olympians, not me!" Thalia spoke up as well. "We Hermes said that you needed us more!" Percy stepped forward slowly. "Um, where is Hermes?" Hades shrugged, and then left.

Thalia, Nico, and Percy ate a café near the entrance to the Underworld. They thought of where Hermes might be. "Ask Annabeth," said Nico. Percy agreed, and sent an iris-message to Annabeth. "Percy!" said exclaimed. "Annabeth, where is Hermes?" "Why . . . never mind. Explain later, Hermes went to deliver a message to Chiron. He said he was very busy, and he had to hurry to deliver a message to Ares, who was visiting Gettysburg." "Why Gettysburg?" "It's the bloodiest battle in the Civil War, why do you think?" Percy smiled and said thanks.

The gang headed to Gettysburg, Pennsylvania. Walking around, Nico cleared his throat. "Is it me, or are we getting suddenly angry?" Percy and Thalia turned in the direction Nico was looking. A guy, who could only be Ares, was walking towards them. Next to him was Hermes. "Yes?" asked Ares. Thalia quickly explained the situation. Hermes looked confused. "Sorry, I kept getting different reports. I must have not cleared it up." Ares nodded. "But why did you get different reports?" Hermes took a deep breath. "I don't know. You three, return back to camp."

Thalia, Nico, and Percy spent the night at a hotel. Thalia stopped by their rooms. "Something bad has happened." "What?" asked Nico, but Thalia shrugged. "It was something we could have stopped." Percy yawned. "What makes you say that?" Thalia looked him in the eye. "Why else would they send us on a wild goose chase?"


	4. Camp HalfBlood

Percy, Thalia, and Nico rushed into Camp Half-Blood. To their fear, it was being attack. By birds. They weren't ordinary birds though. They were jet black all over, except for their white faces, which made it look like they were wearing masks. Percy gulped. "Uh, remember the prophecy? _Beware the hidden danger within the mask._" Nico scrunched up his face. "Let's not forget the next line. _For nothing will be safe when it sets off for flight._" Thalia pulled out her arrows and started shooting. Yet the birds were indestructible. "Why can't they die?" Annabeth raced over to them. "You're back!" "Wild goose chase." Annabeth thought for a minute. "Use the sky, sea, and ground to defeat them. Why else would they send you three off?"

Thalia, Percy, and Nico nodded. They all ran into the group. Percy drowned bird after bird. Thalia would hit the birds with lightning. Nico would raise skeleton warriors to fight or occasionally put them to sleep. Putting them to sleep just meant better targets. The other campers helped out. They would throw buckets of water at the birds, and zap them with electricity. It wasn't very powerful, but it was effective.

Soon, all but one bird was left. "Put him to sleep, Nico." Requested Thalia. Nico, who was about to fall asleep, did as she asked. Thalia grabbed the bird. "We have to see what's under their faces or _masks._" "How?" asked Percy. "They're indestructible." Thalia smiled. "Melt it off." Nico and Percy were both grossed-out. As were the campers. When Thalia was done, they looked down at it. "Uh? What's that!" asked Percy. Annabeth looked at it. "Hybrid of a bird and a machine. Someone's been making them. And that's the enemy you need to vanquish." Nico nodded. "Now the prophecy makes sense. We must have got it early." Percy pointed out the prophecy told them to look under the mask, so they got it in time.

Thalia, Percy, and Nico headed off again. They had to go talk to Hephaestus about the strange birds. They traveled to one of his forges. After battling off yet another monster, Nico looked up at the smoky sky. "We're here."


	5. Hephaestus Helps Out

Percy, Thalia, and Nico were melting in the extreme heat. They passed tables filled with machine, and came across Hephaestus. Hephaestus looked up at them. "Yes?" Thalia explained what had happened, and told him about the strange bird. Hephaestus scratched his beard. "I used to have an apprentice. He loved experimenting on animals, and making machines. It sounds like he's behind this." Percy and Nico glanced at each other. "Who is he?" asked Nico right when Percy asked "Where is he?"

Hephaestus grumbled. "His name is Ignis." Thalia frowned, "fire in Latin." Hephaestus nodded. "Ignis was very cruel. He wasn't allowed into Camp Half-Blood, so I took him as an apprentice. Of course, back then he was Agnes. He changed his name. Now Iggy went looking for some trouble. I told Ignis, 'Iggy, don't look for trouble. Trouble's bad.' He just said, 'Call me Ig if you must. And this is revenge.' He snuck out late one night. That's the last I heard of him."

Nico rubbed his eyes. "So, Ignis wanted to destroy Camp Half-Blood by making indestructible birds." "But," cut in Thalia, "He couldn't them 100% indestructible. He made them so only we can defeat them." "And," added Percy, "Sent us on a wild goose chase while he destroyed Camp Half-Blood. But, wait. He has to have spies or something like that to inform him of where we are." Thalia sighed. "Seaweed Brain has a point." Percy glared at her. Thalia knew full well that only Annabeth was allowed to call Percy Seaweed Brain. Hephaestus turned back to them. "No, Ignis likes working alone, or with a boss. But this is his invention, so he's working alone." Nico spoke up, "So his base has to be somewhere near Camp Half-Blood, somewhere in Manhattan." Thalia looked at Hephaestus. "Anything else we should know?" "He's the son of Apollo. He can shoot arrows real well."

The gang raced towards Manhattan. They searched everywhere, but couldn't find him. Sitting on a street, they listened to a guy play the trombone. The music stopped, and they guy sat next to them. "Live music is much better than recorded." Percy absentmindedly nodded. He turned to look at the guy . . . who kind of looked like . . . Percy opened his mouth . . . "Apollo?" The guy nodded, "Heard you're looking for Agnes." "Ignis," corrected Nico. Apollo shrugged. "Ignis is mischievous, but I can get him for you. Just promise me one thing." "Yes," replied Thalia. "When you get him, bring him to Mount Olympus." They all nodded, and then departed.


	6. The End of Another Day

Night came. Percy, Thalia, and Nico went to sleep at a subway station. They woke up to the sounds of a fight. Walking out, they saw Apollo yelling at Ignis. Ignis walked away, and the gang followed. They walked for about 10 blocks, when Ignis slipped into a store. They followed, nervous. Ignis sat at a table, and they stood there, thinking of a plan. Nico went up to him. Ignis jumped and tried to leave, but Thalia blocked the door and Percy blocked the window.

"I won't come!" said Ignis angrily. Nico glared at him. "Are you sure?" Ignis nodded, and started to say something, but it turned into a yawn. Slowly, he began to fall asleep. Percy grinned and looked at Nico, who was asleep too. "Great!" exclaimed Thalia, "How are we supposed to bring two unconscious bodies up to Mount Olympus, they'll see us for sure!" Percy grinned. They tied up Ignis tightly, and put a string around his wrist and around Nico's.

"Seriously?" Thalia asked once Ignis and Nico were transported to Olympus through Hermes Mail. Walking towards the Empire State Building, Thalia ignored Percy, out of anger that he had the brilliant idea. Up on Mount Olympus, the Gods and Goddesses were talking. Ignis was sitting on a chair, bounded by chains. Nico was sitting near the fire, talking to Hestia. Nico walked over to Thalia and Nico. "Hey guys." The trio looked at all of the Gods and Goddesses. They were told to go back immediately to report everything to Chiron.

Chiron nodded at the story. "Running around must have been hard on you three. You can relax as we clean up." But they declined, and started helping. Annabeth grinned at Percy. "Nice job, Seaweed Brain." Percy shrugged with a smirk on his face. "Proved myself again, Wise Girl."

Later that day, Percy, Thalia, and Nico were rewarded with gifts. Percy got a fishing pole, Thalia got a device that measures wind, and Nico got a sharp shovel. Thalia rolled her eyes, and put the device away. Percy and Nico did the same. They didn't care though, because they managed to help save their camp.


End file.
